Transcripts/She Might Be Giant
song playing ♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ ♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ ♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ ♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ ♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ ♪ Wow! ♪ ringing Karen: Ah! Doris: Hey, Beecher. Heads up. -laughing Karen: Oh, um, hi, Doris. Fancy meeting you here while I was taking the extra, extra long way to Chemistry class. Doris: Hey, I went to Chemistry class once. I know where that is. Tell you what. Why don't we escort you. Karen: Uh, you guys? Um, this isn't actually the Science building. Doris: mockingly "This isn't the Science building. You see, Beecher, that's your problem. You irritate me. You bug me. You're a puny little insect. Leslie: And you know what Doris does to bugs... She squashes them. Yeah. Doris: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Karen: Okay, Doris, very funny. Leslie: You thought that was funny? Maybe you need a little time to yourself to think about how comedy works. Doris: Yeah. Get in there and think about how comedy works. Karen: Wait. I can do it myself. That's the fifth time this month. I don't get it! What did I ever do to her? Babs: Nothing. Psychological profiles of bullies suggest they always target the small and weak. Sorry. I meant the small and... awesome? Apple? There's nothing awesome about being small, believe me.But that's all gonna change after today. Leslie: You need some new material, Doris. "Why are you hitting yourself?"grunting Doris: Whatever. It's classic. grunts Leslie: laughing A meathead falling on her keister? Now, that's classic. Doris: Shut it, Leslie. Uh, ever heard of knocking, dweebs? Mrs. Zuel: Uh, Daddy and I are leaving for the science conference now, okay? Doris: mockingly "The science conference, okay?" Fine! Whatever! Mrs. Zuel: Have fun with your sporting activities, sweetums. Love you. door opens and closes starts Doris: I gotta pump up. music playing Doris: softly Yeah. grunts Pumped up! Babs: Ladies and other ladies, may I present to you the new, the improved, Bumblebee! fanfare music Zee: Karen, it is simply divine. Diana: Battle armor befitting a true warrior. Kara: It looks awesome, kid. What's it do? Karen: Well, um, we've added these thin film photovoltaic modules to make the suit solar-powered. Babs: Plus, they make her look like a bee. Karen: I modified the wing mechanism so there's a more dulcet tone to the way they buzz. Babs: Like a bee! Karen: And we're working on quartz prisms in the goggles that will emit an electrical sting. Babs: Like a cute little bee. Karen: Which leads us to my biggest upgrade yet. Babs: musical fanfare Karen: sighs Here goes. music playing swell swell deflates Zee: Um... Yay? Kara: Yeah, you shrunk... differently? Karen: Oh, no! I thought we finally fixed the growth tech. I'm not supposed to shrink, I'm supposed to grow. Zee: Aww, but you're so cute small. Karen: Cute and useless. How am I supposed to stand up to the bad guys when I'm just a... puny little insect? Babs: It's okay. I bet we just inverted the zeta thingy when we had to cross-wire that other thingy because we were out of those thingy thingies. Remember? Karen: Yeah. Maybe. Diana: Then let us procure the correct thingies. Babs: Quick trip to the mall, and we'll have the whole thing sorted out. Zee: Well, as much as I hate to miss a trip to the mall, my father and I have a show tonight. Jessica: And I'm protesting the show for using animals. Zee: Oh, cool. We can share a cab. Jessica: Hey, don't worry Karen. I know you'll get it. Karen: All right, then. Let's go. Man: Hey, little lady. Lookin' for the yoga mats? Doris: Free weights. Man: Ah, free weights. For a dance aerobics class, I bet. Doris: growls Man: You look strong for a girl. How 'bout, hmm, oh, some three-pounders. Doris: Do I look like I want three-pounders? Man: gulps Babs: Ready! Step! Diana: Huzzah! I survived the mechanical staircase. Babs: gasping The new Gotham glory line of cowls are in! Eee! Kara: Yeah, while you guys do your nerd stuff, I'm gonna go grab some chili fries. Come get me when you're done. Diana: Lead on, young Karen. Let us do our nerd stuff. gasp screaming Man: yelling Diana: Great Hera. What is the cause of such mayhem? Doris: Puny man. How dare you insult Giganta?! Man: yells Doris: Now all shall feel my wrath! grunts Diana: Citizens, clear the area. We shall dispose of this brute. Come, Karen. To battle. Karen: But my suit, it's not... yells Karen: ...ready. Diana: groans Doris: laughing Karen: Uh... where is it? music playing yelling Karen: Ow! Come on, Karen. Focus. Diana: Oh, no. Ha. Let us see how you stand up to the Lasso of Truth. grunting grunts Diana: The Lasso compels me to tell the truth. This is humiliating. Karen: Where's that 20 ohm resistor? Kara: Seriously? Hey, meatbrain! Doris: Huh? Kara: Over here. grunting Kara: yells That all you got? yelling Doris: maniacally Babs: gasps A fight! Tennis, anyone? Yes. Doris: grunts Babs: Whoa. Karen: There. That should do it. Dang! Babs: grunts Doris: cracking Babs: Eh, deuce? Doris: Strike! Karen: gasps Hurry, Karen. This is all on you now. Let's do this. Doris: laughing Karen: Hey, you! Doris: Huh? Hmm. thudding Karen: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? music playing deflating Karen: Oh, come on! No, no, no, no, no, no! I... I'm alive. And it's all because... I'm a puny little insect! Time to sweat the small stuff. Rimsky-Korsakov's "The Flight of the Bumblebee" playing Doris: giggling Karen: Talk about a little fish in a big pond. Note to self. Upgrade stingers. Eek! Doris: grunts Karen: Hey, why are you hittin' yourself? Doris: screaming alarms blaring Karen: Did I do that? Kara: Nice work, kid! Diana: You have done Athena proud, young Karen. Babs: Growth tech, smowth tech! Karen: Ha-ha, yeah, I... swooning Doris: laughs Hey, Beecher, heads up. Huh? Doris: Hey, give me back my ball. Karen: Why don't you come and get it, meathead? Doris: growls Karen: Crud! laughing music playing